


The Evolution of Smeckles

by itsthedetails



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jensen got his nickname. Schmoopiest schmoop evah! There's schmoop dripping from the walls in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution of Smeckles

Jensen bats Jared's hand away from his face yet again. “Dude, stop it.”

Jared rolls on the bed, laying his face onto Jensen’s bare chest and smoothes his fingers over Jensen’s lips again. “Oh come on Jenny, just let me… You’re just so pretty I can’t help touching you.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, but let’s Jared continue stroking his face. “Man, remind me never to let you drink tequila again, you’re wasted. And don’t call me Jenny, you know I hate that.”

Jared lifts his dazed eyes to peer at Jensen through his tousled bangs. “But I need a nickname for you. Jenners? Jensy?”

He shakes his head slightly. “No, no way. Jay, just call me Jensen like everyone else.”

Jared turns the puppy dog eyes on full force. “But I’m not just everyone else, right?”

Jensen sighs, gracing Jared with a tender smile. “No, Jay you’re not, but please you can’t call me _Jensy._ ”

Jared’s brow pinches like his trying to come up with the meaning of life. “Okay, how about something with Ackles. Hmmm, Ackles, Jackles, Cackles, Manackles.”

“Oh God, Jay just stop, please.”

Jared sweeps the tips of his fingers across Jensen’s cheeks and then bridge of his nose. “How about Freckles? For all these cute little freckles you have all over your whole body.”

Jensen shivers as Jared licks at one particularly prominent freckle just above his right nipple. “Why, Jay? Why do I need a nickname?”

“’Cause they’re fun and I need something to call you that’s just for us.”

He’s never been able to deny Jared anything he asks, so he gives in just as long as Jared keeps doing _that_. In a breathy whisper he says, “Alright, alright, but _not_ Freckles.”

“Aww, but they’re so cute.”

A teasing smile spreads across Jensen’s face. “Tequila makes you such a girl.”

Jared looks at him through half-lidded eyes, slurring his words. “So…cute, your s’cute and… s’mine, s’my freckles. Ssss…my… Smeckles, that’s it! You’re my Smeckles.”

Jensen can’t say no the child-like smile Jared is beaming up at him, so he grins back and drops a soft kiss onto Jared forehead. “Alright, Jay, Smeckles it is.”

Jared snuggles closer into Jensen’s side, drifting off into alcohol-heavy sleep. “S’Night, Smeckles.”

“Yeah, baby, g’night.”


End file.
